Eternally Charmed
by NJZ
Summary: A rewrite of the episode 'Forever Charmed'.After finding Phoebe dead and Paige missing, a distraught Piper is determined to get her sisters back and destroy Billie once and for all. Once again, the Charmed Ones battle it out with the Ultimate Power.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: CHARMED and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by **SPELLING TELEVISION, INC.**, a **PARAMOUNT/VIACOM** company in association with **WARNER BROS. TELEVISION**. All Rights Reserved. This content relating to "Charmed" is not officially authorized. The material available is posted here without their permission, approval, authorization or endorsement. There was no copyright infringement intended.

'Forever Charmed' rewrite. Episode 8x22 'Eternally Charmed'

_Sirens heard in the background, Piper is still looking for Paige._

Leo: Piper we have to go before the police get here.

Piper: No, I have to find Paige. I can't leave without her.

Leo: We have to go now or we risk being exposed. Piper, I know you're upset, but we should go.

_Flash to Phoebe's apartment, Piper blows open the door. She heads straight for the Book Of Shadows and starts flicking through the pages quickly. _

Leo: Piper, what are you doing? There's nothing in there that will help.

Piper: There's got to be something. Anything…how can we _(pauses)…_ the To Call a Lost Witch Spell, I'll use that.

Leo: Piper, that won't work. Phoebe's dead.

Piper:_ (tearful)_ not for Phoebe, for Paige. If she's still alive, it should work, it should bring her here.

Leo: Piper

Piper: Leo, don't! I'm sorry that you had to come back to this but I've already lost 2 of my sisters, I'm not about to lose another one. _(Starts casting the spell): _

Power of the witches' rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us, we call you near

Come to us and settle here

Come on…Paige. (She waits for a minute, but nothing happens) …Paige…

_Suddenly swirling white orb lights appear, amidst them Paige appears and she immediately falls onto the ground. _

Piper: Paige! (C_hecks her pulse) _She's unconscious, but alive. Get some water Leo, quickly.

_Leo runs into the kitchen to get the water whilst Piper tries to get Paige to wake up._

Piper: Come on Paige, wake up.

_Leo reappears from the kitchen with a glass of water and hands it to Piper. Piper pours a little water on her hands and sprinkles some on Paige's face. Paige begins to open her eyes slowly._

Piper: That's it Paige, just wake up.

Paige: (_opens her eyes fully and looks up) _Piper?

_Paige begins to stand up slowly and looks at Leo_

Paige: Leo, you're back

Leo: Yeah (_smiles_) I am

Paige: (_looks around) _Erm… (Uncertainly) Where's Phoebe?

_Paige looks at Piper who looks dejected. Leo hesitates and looks over at Piper, unsure of what to say._

_**(Roll Opening Title Credits) **_


	2. Part 2

_Cut to the main hall in Magic School_

Billie: Dumain?

_(Dumain turns around)_

Billie: Good, you're still here

Dumain: Billie, what happened? Where's Christy?

Billie: I don't know, I tried to find her…but Piper….

Dumain: Piper?

Billie: Yeah, she's still alive. I think Phoebe's dead, and I didn't see Paige anywhere. How could this happen? I don't understand, you said the Hollow would be enough.

Dumain: They must've got it too. They somehow found out you were going to use it against them and they must've summoned it too, causing it to split into two, and infect all of you. _(Pauses and looks over at a distraught Billie)_ Billie, you have to finish this, you must destroy the Charmed One's or they will come after you and me. _(He thinks for a second whilst Billie stays silent, yet still troubled) _In fact, if what you say is right; if Phoebe is dead and Paige is missing, your job won't be so hard. They're no longer the Charmed One's; the Power of Three has been destroyed. Just take out Piper and it will all be over. Who knows where Paige is? She wouldn't resurface if her sisters were dead, that's if she's not dead already.

Billie: _(emotional) _what about Christy? I just want her back.

Dumain: Once you have eliminated Piper, you can bring Christy back with your projection power. You've done it before, when Christy was trapped in that cave. You trust me don't you?

Billie: Yeah, but I…..

Dumain: Don't worry Billie, everything will be fine. You'll get your sister back. You and Christy will rule the underworld, together, as the Ultimate Power. Isn't that what you want?

Billie: Well…I guess. All I want right now is to be with Christy. I should go back to the Manor, and see if I can find her.

Dumain: That is of no necessity Billie. Eliminate Piper and then bring back your sister. Then…

Billie: _(raises her voice in defiance)_ No! I have to find Christy first.

_At that moment a thud is heard in the background, Dumain and Billie turn their heads and look into the hallway _

Christy: _(lying on the floor of the hallway)_ There's no need.

Billie: Christy!

_Billie runs over to her and Dumain follows slowly behind Billie._


	3. Part 3

_Flash to Phoebe's apartment. Piper and Leo are sitting calmly on the couch. Paige is pacing back and forth around the room. _

Piper: OK, Paige, you've got to stay calm

Paige: _(defiant)_ Phoebe's dead Piper! _(Calms herself and sighs) _I'm sorry; I just can't believe she's really gone.

Piper: I know, and I will…we… will bring her back. But not now, we have to find Billie. I'm going to make her pay for what she did; for her betrayal.

Leo: Piper, I don't think that's such a good idea.

Piper: _(angrily with a hint of sarcasm)_ you got a better one? Maybe we should just let her go so she can kill more people. How does that sound Leo?

Paige: _(sadly)_ Piper, killing Billie won't bring Phoebe back.

Leo: Thank you Paige, now that's what we need to do; we all need to stay calm and we'll figure this out. Killing Billie is not going to help anyone.

Piper: Oh yeah? It would sure as hell make me feel better.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Leo, you don't know what she did, you weren't here. She's changed from the last time you saw her. She's evil, just like her sister. I knew we shouldn't have let them into our home. They were trouble from the moment we met them.

_Paige looks dejectedly down at the floor whilst Piper rests her head on Leo's shoulders. _

Piper: We should go to Victor's, check on the boys and then we'll figure out what to do next. _(Looks over at Paige)_ Are you up to orbing?

Paige: Yeah, I think I can manage that.

_Paige reaches out her hands to Piper and Leo and begins orbing._

_Cut to the main hall in Magic School. Christy is now sitting on a chair whilst Billie tends to a wound on Christy's arm. Dumain stands silently behind Billie_

Billie: _(calmly)_ do you want to tell me what happened? I thought you were dead.

Christy: I don't remember much, I think I hit my head.

Billie: Just tell me what you remember…

Christy: Well, sirens woke me up…and… I got up and saw Phoebe's body on the floor and the whole Manor, it's destroyed.

Billie: I know, what else? How did you get here?

Christy: I looked around, I was trying to find you but the police, they were too close, and I had to leave. I still had one of the potions you gave me in my pocket; it hadn't been destroyed so I used it to get here.

Billie: Okay, that's good.

Dumain: Well, Billie, now that you know that Christy is okay, you both must finish the job.

Christy: Right, the Charmed Ones. We have to kill them

Billie: What? Why?

Christy: We've had this conversation before Billie, what is it that you don't understand?

Billie: What I don't understand is why we have to kill Piper and Paige. Phoebe's dead which means the Power of Three is dead. They're no longer a threat to us. We don't have to do this.

Dumain: You must Billie, they are still powerful witches and they have the Book of Shadows. They might just find a way to bring Phoebe back; unless you take them out now.

_Billie looks over at Christy and then at Dumain, unsure of what to do. She hesitates for a while. _

Billie: Okay, I'll do it (_looks over at Christy_) we'll do it. Together…

Dumain: (_smiles)_ Well, then we must have a plan

_Cut to Victor's house. Leo and Piper are sitting, as is Victor. Whilst Paige stands, waiting patiently._

Victor: Piper, I don't understand. How did this happen?

Piper: I've already explained Dad, we will bring her back. We just need to find a way.

Victor: Didn't you try that already, with Prue, I mean? I don't understand what the difference is.

Piper: The difference is that I am not prepared to lose another sister. I've already lost everyone that I grew up with; Mom, Grams, Prue. And Phoebe is the only one left. I am not going to lose her the way I've lost everyone else. I won't.

Victor: Piper, you have me, Leo, Paige, the boys.

Piper: It's not the same. Phoebe was my sister.

Leo: Piper…

Paige: Its okay, I understand what she means

Piper: Oh, Paige, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry; It's just that I'm not…

Paige: Really Piper, its okay, (_smiles weakly)_ I understand.

Victor: Well, what are you girls going to do?

Paige: I guess we need to have some sort of plan; one to bring Phoebe back and the other to…

Piper: _(abruptly) _kill Billie. (_Looks over at Paige) _Are you with me sister?

Paige: Um…

Piper: Come on, we've got to get out of here.

_Piper gets up and walks over to Paige_

Paige: Get out of here? Why?

Piper: We can't be around the boys if Billie attacks. We need to be away from here

Leo: Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Piper: I can't risk you, Dad, or them getting involved in this. This is our fight. Promise me you'll stay here.

Leo: _(sighs) _Okay.

Piper: Okay good. Paige? Orb.

Paige: _(confused)_ Where to?

Piper: Phoebe's apartment. We can't exactly go to the Manor, can we?

Paige: Are we sure the cops won't be there by now?

Piper: We'll just have to take that chance. Oh, and take the Book too.

_Paige holds Piper's arm and the Book of Shadows and orbs away. Victor and Leo look at each other and they both sigh. _

Victor: You know? I never really understood Piper. I still don't.


	4. Part 4

_Flash to Phoebe's apartment. Piper and Paige have just arrived. _

Paige: No cops, that's good, right?

Piper: Yeah but we don't have a lot of time. They'll be here any minute now. We've got to think of something.

Paige: Like what? We can't make any potions here; everything was in the Manor.

Piper: Well, if I know Phoebe, she would've kept some spare potions and supplies somewhere. We've just got to find them.

Paige: Alright, _(calls out)_ Potions!

_A whole bundle of potions orb towards Paige, and then they quickly fall on the floor. Some of them shatter. Piper looks over at Paige._

Paige: Oops, sorry.

Piper: Never mind, let's get them and get out of here.

_Piper begins picking up the remaining, unbroken vials off the floor._

Paige: Get out of here? We just got here.

Piper: And we got what we needed, let's go already.

Paige: _(sighs and holds out her hand) _Where to?

Piper: P3, I doubt there will be anyone there.

Paige: _(slightly annoyed)_ If you say so.

_Piper looks at Paige, sternly_

Piper: Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?

Paige: You're not letting me in Piper. You're doing things your way and you're not involving me. Phoebe was my sister too. I cared about her just as much as you did and I don't appreciate it when all I am to you right now is your cosmic taxi.

Piper: Paige, you know that's not true.

Paige: Do I? It sure as hell feels like it.

Piper: Paige, Phoebe's gone; I know it's hard to understand right now but…

Paige: Hard to understand? Piper, we lost our sister, how can we ever understand that?

_Piper looks over at Paige, startled_

Paige: What? Why are you looking at me like that for?

Piper: Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Phoebe said that to me years ago; …when Prue died.

Paige: Well, great minds and all.

Piper: Look, I needed Phoebe a lot back then and I need you just as much now. Please, let's not fight over this.

Paige: Fine, but after we resurrect Phoebe, you and I need to talk.

Piper: Okay, we will.

Paige: _(holds out her hand) _Alright

_Piper holds onto Paige's hand and the vials. Paige begins to orb. _

_Flash to Magic School_

Dumain: So what's the plan?

Christy: Kill the Charmed Ones, live our lives.

Billie: Well, they're not really the Charmed Ones anymore, unless they have another sister somewhere.

Dumain: I meant, how are you going to kill them?

Christy: We'll head to Phoebe's apartment, I assume they'd be there; they don't really have anywhere else to go.

Billie: We can't just go in there without thinking it through first.

Christy: Why not? They don't have the Hollow anymore

Billie: We don't either

Christy: We don't need it, with our powers combined; we have more than enough to take them out.

Billie: They have enough power to take us out too, we can't risk that

Christy: We did before, why can't we now?

Billie: Because it was different.

Christy: How? It's still the same situation, only we have one less witch to worry about. Why couldn't that blast have killed Piper instead? She'll be the hardest to take out.

Billie: Paige is pretty powerful too

Christy: I have a plan for her

Billie: What is it?

Christy: Well, first we need to get to the Underworld. Then…


	5. Part 5

_Flash to the main floor of P3. Piper is behind the counter, mixing potions, and Paige is sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter. _

Paige: So, do you want to tell me what your plan is or are you just going to wait until the last minute before we get killed?

Piper: Your sarcasm isn't helping

Paige: Well, what else do you want me to do?

Piper: Make yourself useful, think of ways that we can go back in time to bring Phoebe back and get the Manor un-decimated.

Paige: Un-decimated, is that even a word? Besides, going back in time? That's not an easy thing to do.

Piper: I know; which is why we need to thing about it carefully.

Paige: Alright, let me think _(ponders for a while)_ how about Clyde, you know the ghost from the past with the magic door thingy?

Piper: _(reluctant)_ I don't know Paige, what with what happened last time to Phoebe and Cole; I don't want to risk it. Besides, Clyde doesn't owe Leo anymore.

Paige: Alright, how about Tempus?

Piper: Tempus the demon? Did you hit your head when you fell? After what happened with Prue, we can't trust him.

Paige: That was The Source, not Tempus

Piper: Still, we can't. A demon is a demon.

Paige: Fine, how about…the Cleaners? Maybe we can persuade them to help us. I mean magic has been exposed…again.

Piper: I doubt they'd even listen to us. And I don't want anything to do with the Elders ever again.

Paige: Good point but I'm running out of ideas here. How about….the Avatars?

_Piper sighs and gives Paige an 'are you serious?' look_

Paige: Okay, maybe I did hit my head. Ooh, I got it. How about…

_Cut to Phoebe's apartment. Christy, Billie and Dumain have arrived. They look around; Piper and Paige are nowhere to be seen._

Billie: There's no-one here, they must have anticipated our arrival.

_Sirens are heard faintly in the background. _

Christy: We have to get out of here, the last thing we need is more trouble.

Billie: Well, where else could they be?

Christy: Let's just get out of here and back to Magic School. Dumain?

_Billie and Christy hold onto Dumain as he shimmers out to the main hall in Magic School. They face the table pointing towards the end of the hall, opposite the corridor. Several vials with differently coloured potions in them lie on the table. _

Billie: _(looking down onto the table and flicking through an old book) _so, where do we look for them now?

Piper: _(off-screen)_ Looking for us?

_Billie, Christy and Dumain turn around immediately. Paige and Piper are seen in the corridor._

Christy: _(confirming)_ Paige, you're alive.

Paige: So are you, what a shame.

Piper: _(whispering to Paige) _you know what to do.

Paige: _(whispering) _Vials.

_Paige calls for the vials on the table and motions them to drop on the floor. The potions drop and shatter behind Billie, Christy and Dumain. One of the potions lets out smoke and vanquishes Dumain. He screams as the girls watch him burn. He disappears into a cloud of smoke. _

Christy: Dumain, no! _(Christy's face flashes with anger. Her expressions tight) _Kill them. NOW!

_A horde of Darklighters appear around the hall. All facing Paige and Piper._

Piper: Oh, this isn't good.

_Piper immediately freezes them and blows them up. More Darklighters appear and arrows dart across the room towards Paige. Paige motions her hands to move them out of her way and towards the Darklighters, Billie and Christy. Billie uses her telekinesis to revert them back to Paige. Whilst trying to avert the arrows, Paige is grabbed from the back by a darklighter; allowing an arrow to penetrate her lower stomach. Piper blows him up as Paige falls to the ground. Piper grabs her as she falls. _

Piper: Paige, oh god. Orb now

Paige: I can't

Piper: You can, just try; I can't hold them off for long.

Paige: Okay _(begins to orb slowly)_

Christy: _(To a Darklighter)_ stop them.

_A Darklighter grabs the orbs and drags them back down violently. Piper and Paige fall down onto the ground. _

Christy: Stick around; the fun's just getting started. (_To the Darklighters) _leave us.

_Piper gets up and Paige sits and leans against the wall of the corridor. Paige removes the arrow and winces in pain. _

Billie: _(to Piper)_ which one is this now? Sister number three? Must be hard, painful even, losing a sister that is, and having to watch her die.

Piper: You'll know the feeling pretty soon

Billie: Oh, really? Face it Piper, you've lost. You're not powerful enough anymore to take us on, your last remaining sister is dying, and you're much weaker now. I bet that feeling of pain and fear is just washing over you right now. Don't worry though; it won't hurt for much longer. There's nothing you can do now. You have nothing over us.

Piper: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Billie: What is that supposed to mean?

Piper: Oh c'mon Billie. Don't be so naïve. You really think I'd let you get away with this, without a fight? I've been doing this for 8 years and I've fought much worse than you. You chose the wrong sister to mess with.

Christy: Phoebe's dead and Paige is dying and you still think you're going to win this?

Piper: Well, maybe I didn't see that last one coming. But I have three things you don't have.

Billie: And what are they?

Piper: Experience, friends in high places… _(Takes a step backward, towards Paige)_

Billie: And…?

Piper: _(mockingly) _wouldn't you like to know?

Billie: I don't get it Piper. How can you be so cocky at a time like this?

Piper: Hah, so you are capable of human emotions. I was just wondering about that since you've become so cold-hearted and ruthless.

Christy: _(annoyed)_ Oh, this is getting boring. Let's just kill her already.

Billie: No, she knows something.

Christy: She's just playing with you Billie, don't fall for it.

Billie: No, she's not. Are you?

Piper: You really have to ask me that? _(Takes another step backwards)_

Billie: Well it doesn't matter because the longer you stay here, the less time Paige has.

Piper: Yeah, about that, um…we're gonna go now

Billie: What? How?

Paige: Like this _(Paige grabs Piper's leg and orbs out)_

Christy: No, look what you've done Billie.

Billie: I'm sorry; I didn't know that was going to happen

Christy: If we had just killed her like I said, we wouldn't be having this problem

Billie: I know; it's just that she knows something. She's got a plan. They vanquished Dumain without us even anticipating it. This is going to be much harder than we thought. Maybe we should rethink the plan, seeing as it didn't work

Christy: Oh, it worked, just not as well as we were hoping.

Billie: Paige may be hurt but she'll survive. They'll find a way to save her just like they'll find a way to save Phoebe too. It's just a matter of time.

Christy: Well, maybe that's what we need to consider; time. This projection power of yours, how well can you use it?

Billie: Well, I…

Christy: You can take us back in time with it. Just like when you went back to save me from the cave.

Billie: Well yeah, I brought us to the future, but I don't know if I can take the both of us to the past.

Christy: You're going to have to try, it's the only way.

Billie: There's got to be another way.

Christy: There isn't. Like you said, they are going to be much harder to kill than we thought. If we go back, with future knowledge, we can change the outcome.

Billie: Maybe, but there'll be three of them. We can't take them out without the Hollow.

Christy: We won't need the Hollow; we'll have the element of surprise. If we take some vials with us and go to the Manor before they get the Hollow, we can kill them.

Billie: Didn't we try that already? It didn't work.

Christy: Then maybe we should go further into the past.

Billie: How far back?


	6. Part 6

_Cut to Victor's house, Paige is lying on the couch as Leo, Victor and Piper talk. _

Leo: So what are we going to do?

Piper: 'We' aren't going to do anything, I am.

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: Well, there's been a change of plan. I didn't foresee this happening so I'm going to have to bring forward the second part of the plan.

Leo: Which is?

Piper: Coop

Victor: Coop? You mean that guy that…?

Piper: Precisely, courtesy of Paige.

Victor: Huh?

Paige: She means it was my plan

Victor: Oh; and how is that this Coop fits into the plan?

Piper: We don't have time to explain. Coop!

_Coop appears_

Coop: Piper, what's going on? Paige, you're hurt, what happened? Where's Phoebe?

Piper: Okay, slow down a little bit. There'll be time to explain later. Right now, I need to be the one asking questions.

Coop: Umm…Okay, what do you need to ask?

Piper: That ring of yours, it lets you go into the past, right?

Coop: Right, but only too go back to past loves; it's not a time machine.

Piper: It doesn't need to be. Would I be able to use it?

Coop: What for?

Piper: To bring back Phoebe

Coop: From where?

Piper: The Angel of Death, he's probably with her right now. Unless we've waited too long

Coop: Death? Is Phoebe…dead?

Paige: Yes, and we need to bring her back soon or she won't be the only one

Coop: _(stutters and his voice begins to break)_ I…I…She can't be…I don't…

Piper: I know, just give me your ring and we can fix this

Coop: I can't, it's against the rules.

Piper: Screw the rules. This is Phoebe we are talking about. Y'know, the woman you supposedly love?

Coop: I do love her

Piper: Well, if there was ever anything you could do to show it, this would be it.

_Coop hesitates for a while but then takes off his ring and hands it to Piper_

Piper: Thank you. How do I get to the past?

Coop: Just concentrate on Phoebe. On how much you love her and it should work.

Piper: Okay, got it.

Paige: Wait _(gets up)_ I want to go too.

Piper: Paige, you're dying.

Paige: I know, but what if the past Phoebe and the past 'me' don't believe you? What will you do then?

Piper: I'll persuade them. Paige you can't go in this state, you'll die and you won't be much use.

Paige: Well maybe I want to see both of my sisters, alive, one last time before I do.

Piper: Paige…

Paige: No Piper, you're doing it again; you're pushing me out. I want to do this.

Piper: _(Sighs)_ okay. _(Sarcastically)_ but if you die on me, I'm not coming back again to save your ass too.

Paige: Deal.

Piper: Alright, ready?

_Piper and Paige hold hands. Piper holds the ring close to her and thinks 'Phoebe'. They close their eyes. The background around them flashes. When they open their eyes, they are standing in the Manor, beside the staircase._

Paige: Did it work?

Piper: I don't know but we're definitely in the past because we're in the Manor.

_Suddenly, Past Billie and Past Christy descend from the stairs. Their eyes are completely black. Piper and Paige move out of the way and hide. _

Paige: What are we going to do?

Piper: By the looks of it, Phoebe must still be alive. We need to get to her and then do a reversal spell on the Hollow.

_Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Past Paige orb into the conservatory, their backs to the sitting room. Piper is in the middle. Their eyes are also completely black._

Past Billie: We've been waiting for you

_The conversation between the past sisters continues_

Paige: Okay this is the part where the Manor exploded and Phoebe died. We've got to do something.

Piper: Just wait, for the right moment.

_Paige looks up at the landing where Billie is standing. _

Paige: How did she…?

_Piper notices the other Billie _

Piper: I don't know.

Past Piper: Next time

Past Billie: There won't be a next time.

Piper: Okay, now.

Paige: _(calls out) _Phoebe

_Past Phoebe is telekinetically orbed towards Paige and Piper_

Past Phoebe: What the…?

Paige: Chant now, explain later.

_The Charmed Ones begin chanting. _

Past Billie: What is going on?

_The Hollow leaves the past girls. Suddenly, Billie flashes and is dragged into her past self. Piper and Paige flash and are also dragged into their past selves. _

Piper and Paige: Whoa

Phoebe: What the hell is going on?

_Phoebe walks towards Piper and Paige, who are standing in the conservatory. Christy looks at Billie. _

Christy: What happened?

Billie: I'll explain later, we've got to get out of here

_Billie reaches into her pocket and grabs a vial. She holds Christy's hand and smashes the vial on the floor. They disappear in a cloud of smoke._

Piper: Great, just great. _(To Paige)_ We probably should've thought the plan through more thoroughly. _(Looks at Paige) _Hey, your wound, its better.

Paige: Yeah it is. Weird, how did that happen?

Phoebe: _(clears her throat)_ Uh, guys? I'm still a little lost here.

_Cut to the main hall in Magic School. Billie and Christy have just arrived. _

Billie: Dumain, are you here?

_Dumain shimmers into the hall_

Dumain: Billie, Christy, you're both alive. What happened?

Billie: Long story but what I need you both to know is that I'm from the future

Christy: The future? How is that possible?

Billie: Well, the first time round, future Piper and future Paige didn't intervene and we used the Hollow to try and kill them

Christy: Piper and Paige, from the future?

Dumain: Did it work? Did they die?

Billie: Phoebe did but Paige and Piper didn't

Dumain: Then why did you come back to the past?

Billie: Because they were still too powerful for us to stop.

Dumain: That's impossible, you are the Ultimate Power; they weren't the Power of Three if Phoebe was dead. How is it that they could do that?

Billie: I know but they've got three things we don't have

Christy: Which are…?

Billie: Experience, friends in high places…

Christy: And…?

Billie: I don't know the last one

Dumain: That's great then, isn't it Billie? You have nothing on them and they are still alive. Why did you not kill them in the future?

Billie: I told you I couldn't

Dumain: _(raises his voice)_ that's not good enough Billie!

Billie: Maybe you should try it yourself; murder is not as easy as it looks

Dumain: I would still….

Christy: Guys, stop it, now! We've still got to figure out how to kill them. Arguing is not going to help.

_Dumain and Billie look over at each other and then at Christy._


	7. Part 7

_Flash to Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe is standing up whilst Piper and Paige sit on the couch. _

Phoebe: So let me get this straight: we consumed the Hollow, had a battle with Billie and Christy; blew the Manor up and then I died. But the rest of you survived, Leo came back and then you went up against the girls again. To which you managed to vanquish Dumain but Paige got struck by a Darklighter's arrow and then you used Coop's ring to reverse time to save me? _(Breathes out)_ Whew!

Paige: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Phoebe: Okay, that's…that's…I need to sit down (_goes to sit down on the seat opposite Piper and Paige). _So how is it that you guys came back to the past and sort of went into yourselves?

Piper: That part we don't know ourselves.

Paige: I'm guessing time just caught up with itself

Phoebe: H…h….how?

Piper: Don't think about it. You'll give yourself a headache.

Phoebe: Too late for that one.

_The girls sigh and the room goes silent for a second. _

Phoebe: Whoa

Piper and Paige: What?

Phoebe: Oh, nothing, I'm just feeling a little woozy. I've got this weird feeling. Empowered…

Paige: Maybe that's a good thing

Phoebe: Wait a second, if you guys came back to the past, doesn't that mean that Leo's not back yet?

_Piper nods to affirm Phoebe's thoughts_

Phoebe: Piper, you shouldn't have done…

Piper: I didn't have a choice Phoebe; I wasn't going to let my sisters die

Phoebe: But, do Billie and Christy know this? Do they know you're from the future?

Paige: Christy probably didn't know, but no doubt Billie's filled her in now.

Piper: Yeah, future Billie's here too, well she's present Billie now I guess

Phoebe: Okay, I'm going to need a second to take this all in

Paige: Take all the time you want, we don't actually have a plan

Piper: _(Sarcastically)_ isn't it nice to see square one again?

_Paige half-smiles at Piper and then looks at a confused Phoebe_

Paige: It doesn't matter, I'm just glad that Phoebe's okay. _(To Phoebe) _It's good to see you, Pheebs. _(Pauses for a while)_ Why don't we make some of those potions again? It'll get Dumain out of the way.

Phoebe: What potions? You know what, never mind.

Piper: Sounds like a good idea, Paige

Paige: If only I could think of something more useful, something that could help more

Piper: This is helpful enough; more helpful than I'm being at the moment.

Phoebe: _(looks over at both Piper and Paige, analytically)_ Okay, maybe I missed something with being dead an' all but what is going on here?

Paige: What do you mean?

Phoebe: Well, you guys are being so…well, you guys are…

Piper: What?

Phoebe: You're…you're… sharing. I mean not sharing, but you're being so…

Paige: Huh?

Phoebe: Don't you see it?

Piper: No

Phoebe: It's different…you guys are sharing the responsibility…for the first time you're both agreeing on everything witch-wise.

Paige: Oh, right. I guess we are

Piper: Yeah, we had words, in the future. Paige took me down a notch and made me see things from her point of view. I was being a bit bossy

Paige: _(Laughs) _a bit? Piper you were all out being Super-witch, no-one else got a word in, not even Leo.

Phoebe: Talking of witches, we should get back to the matter at hand

Paige: Right, how to kill Billie the Teenage Bi…

_Piper gives a look to Paige which signals her to not say what she was about to say_

Paige: Witch, with a capital B…and C.

Phoebe: Huh? I get the B part… _(Pauses and ponders, and then suddenly laughs)_ Hah, I get it. Nice one, Paige, that was funny.

Piper: Okay, guys, as much as I would love to insult Billie, why don't we leave the good stuff until we're in Magic School, beating the living daylights out of her?

Paige: Violent much?

Piper: Someone's got to be, it's the only way we're going to win

Paige: It's not about winning Piper; don't forget why we are doing this

Phoebe: …And the sharing part is gone

Piper: You seem to be forgetting why we are doing this. Or don't you remember that they killed Phoebe and then almost killed the both of us, especially you?

Paige: I remember, I just don't think we should be blinded by revenge when that's not what our aim is

Piper: Isn't it? They tried to kill us, several times already. They think that we are selfish, that we're not helping innocents anymore. Well, I am going to help the innocents; I am going to keep those psychos away from everyone else. Whether you help me or not, I'm going to do it. Phoebe, are you with me?

Phoebe: Err…Um…

Paige: Piper you can't do this without me and you know it

Piper: Well, I've got…

Phoebe: Okay, guys stop it! This isn't helping us. The last thing we need is in-fighting, okay? We are going to stop Billie and Christy but maybe not so violently, and we need to get on with each other if we want to stand a chance. Is that clear?

Paige: Yeah, yeah

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: Yes, okay.

Phoebe: Alright, these potions you were talking about…what do they do?


	8. Part 8

_Flash to Magic School, Christy and Dumain are sitting on chairs while Billie remains standing_

Dumain: So we're all clear on the plan?

Christy: Yes, Billie?

Billie: Umm…No

Christy: No? What do you mean? Are you having doubts, because we've been through this?

Billie: I know, but I just don't feel comfortable with this. There's a reason why it's illegal

Dumain: Since when have the Charmed Ones cared about what is legal or not? They believe that they are above the law; they even have friends to help them bend it.

Billie: Yes, I know but…its murder, we'll be murderers; how can we do something like that?

Christy: Billie, you're forgetting the bigger picture. We are doing this because they don't care about anyone anymore, they used you, or have you forgotten that already?

Billie: I haven't

Christy: Don't you want us to be able to get on with our lives without watching over our backs? They won't stop until they kill us.

Billie: So it's kill or be killed, is that how it is?

Christy: That is exactly how it is. Now, I need to know Billie, are you completely in this or not? If you're not, then that is it, we are not going to...

Billie: What is it? We are not going to what?

Christy: Well, if not, if you don't do this, you can go back to them and we can go our separate ways

Billie: No, that's not what I want

Christy: Then let's do this Billie, we can't waste anymore time, we have to kill them now. It's me or them.

_Billie sighs, Dumain and Christy look over at each other. _

Billie: Okay, I'll do it. But as soon as it's over, we leave this all behind okay?

Christy: Leave this?

Billie: Yeah, this, the Underworld, Magic School, demons, everything. We leave it all behind and we move on with our lives, of course we would still help people, just not here. Away from this place

_Dumain and Christy look over at each other, a look of worry on their faces. _

Christy: Is that really what you want Billie?

Billie: Yes it is

Christy: Don't you want to rule the Underworld?

Billie: Rule the Underworld?

Christy: Yes, don't you understand? Once we get rid of the Charmed Ones, we will be accepted by all the demons. We are the Ultimate Power; we will rule over them as their rightful queens, they will do as we say.

Billie: I don't want that. I want to get away from the demons, not rule over them.

Christy: Billie, you don't understand. As their queens, we can change the Underworld, we can stop them from hurting innocents; they will listen to us. We can work from the inside.

Billie: You really think that'll work?

Christy: We can try, isn't it still better than your way?  
Billie: I guess

Dumain: If it's okay with you guys, can we go now?

Christy: Sure

_Billie and Christy hold onto Dumain as he shimmers out. Cut to the hall in the Manor. Billie, Christy and Dumain shimmer in. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the conservatory. Phoebe notices the others._

Phoebe: Uh oh

Paige and Piper: What?

_Piper and Paige also notice. The Charmed Ones walk towards the hall, where Billie, Christy and Dumain stand silently. They stand in parallel to Billie, Christy and Dumain, they face each other._

Billie: So this is it…

Phoebe: Are you sure you want to do this Billie?

Billie: Yeah, I am

Paige: You're making a big mistake

Christy: No, she's not; she's doing the right thing

Piper: The right thing? You're more psychotic than I thought. It's a shame that we'll have to kill you, I'm sure the mental hospital would've been happy to accommodate you.

Dumain: Enough of this…!

Paige: _(Sarcastically)_ says the big-bad demon. You think we're scared of you?

Dumain: I don't care if you're scared or not, pretty soon you'll be dead

Phoebe: Well, what do you know? A cocky demon, some things never change

Christy: _(To Billie, telepathically)_ Are you ready for this?

Billie: Yeah

Christy: _(To Billie, telepathically)_ Okay…let's do this then

_  
Dumain gets out a fireball and throws it towards Piper, Piper freezes it. Billie heads towards Paige and grabs her, they begin fighting. Christy heads for Phoebe, Phoebe backs away. _

Christy: Don't run Phoebe, I've been waiting a long time for this.

_Piper, Paige, Dumain and Billie continue to battle in the hall, Christy and Phoebe are now in the conservatory and heading towards the kitchen. _

Phoebe: Okay, Christy, you don't have to do this. I know what it's like to feel the way you're feeling now. You know? To feel like you have to do this but you don't, you can make that choice, you can decide not to. You can choose the right path.

Christy: Oh please, enough with the preaching. It just motivates me to kill you even more

_Flash to the hall, where the others are still fighting. Billie grabs Paige by the arm and tries to punch her, Paige orbs upstairs and pushes Billie to the ground. Paige looks down at Billie_

Paige: Haven't we been here before Billie; me standing up here, you lying helplessly on the floor? What'll it take to make you understand that you can't defeat us? Why are you doing this?

Billie: _(Gets up and looks over at Paige angrily) _because I can

Paige: Then you'll just wind up getting yourself killed. It's a shame, Billie. We trusted you, we let you in and you betrayed us!

Billie: No! You betrayed us, you used me!

Paige: We didn't Billie, Christy made you think that. Don't you see that she's twisting things?

Billie: She's not the one twisting things, you are.

_Billie moves forward to attack Paige once again._


	9. Part 9

_Flash to the basement, where Piper is slowly walking down the stairs. _

Piper: Where are you Dumain? What kind of demon runs from a fight? You're pathetic.

_Suddenly Dumain appears in front of Piper, she freezes him, but he quickly breaks out of it_

Dumain: Your freezes aren't strong enough for me.

Piper: Maybe not, but this is

_She attacks him using her blowing up power; he is flung backwards, into the wall. A crash is heard. _

_Phoebe and Christy are both now in the kitchen. _

Phoebe: Sounds like that demon of yours isn't doing too well against Piper

_Christy begins to create a ball of fire; Phoebe looks at it helplessly as it grows larger. Phoebe suddenly feels woozy. _

Phoebe: _(To herself)_ Okay, what the hell is going on?

_Christy launches the fireball directly at Phoebe. Phoebe attempts to jump out of the way, suddenly Paige appears. _

Paige: Fireball _(she aims it back towards Christy)_

Billie: _(Appears)_ No! _(She moves the fireball out of the way and it smashes into the basement door, immediately smashing the door into pieces) _

_Flash to Piper who hears the sound and looks up towards the broken door_

Piper: What the…?

_Dumain gets up, and throws an energy ball at Piper, it is frozen in its path by Piper and she moves out of the way. _

Piper: I guess I'm just too quick for you

_Dumain looks at her, a look of pure evil in his eyes. He throws energy balls repeatedly at Piper. Flash to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige are now standing together, near the broken door. Billie and Christy stand opposite them, together._

Phoebe: So what now, Billie? If you keep doing this, you know what we'll have to do…

Christy:_ (Telepathically, to Billie) _don't listen to them, they're twisting things. They're trying to corrupt you.

_An explosion is heard from the basement_

Piper: _(Off-screen)_ A little help here…

Phoebe: That's us…

_Paige and Phoebe turn around and begin walking hurriedly down the stairs_

Christy: Billie, do something

_Billie uses her telekinesis to push Phoebe and Paige down the stairs. The girls scream as they tumble down the stairs. When they reach the bottom, Piper looks at them _

Piper: _(sarcastically) _Thanks for the help, sisters

_Phoebe and Paige groan in pain and slowly get up as Piper and Dumain's fight continues. Billie and Christy descend from the stairs. Dumain throws yet another fireball at Piper, this time Paige deflects it back onto him. Billie moves it back towards the Charmed Ones and Piper blows it up._

Billie and Christy move towards Dumain. Billie is in the middle, Christy on the right and Dumain on the left of her. Paige and Phoebe stand behind Piper; Phoebe on Piper's right and Paige on the left. They all face each other once again.


	10. Part 10

Piper: _(quietly to her sisters)_ talk about Déjà vu

Phoebe: _(whispering) _what do we do now?

Paige: _(whispers)_ Orb?

Piper: _(whispers) _no, we have to stay and do something, we can't run; not again

_Their conversation continues as Billie, Christy and Dumain also talk between themselves. _

Billie: So…?

Christy: So we attack them with all we've got. Are you ready?

Billie: Okay.

_Billie and Christy hold hands, Christy begins creating a ball of fire. It quickly grows larger. Dumain holds fireballs in his hands, ready to attack. The Charmed Ones look at the ball of fire, now directly in front of them. _

Christy: _(Telepathically, to Billie and Dumain)_ Now!

_Billie moves the ball of fire towards the Charmed Ones as Dumain aims his own fireballs at them_

Piper: Now!

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige hold hands and begin to chant_:

Piper, Phoebe and Paige: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free _(they continue chanting)_

_A force-field generates around the Charmed Ones. Upon impact, Billie, Christy and Dumain's attacks are deflected immediately off of the force-field and back onto them. The impact flings The Charmed Ones backwards and they crash into the wall behind them. Billie and Christy attempt to move out of the way, as does Dumain. They all fall to the ground, the attack narrowly misses Billie and Christy but a fireball vanquishes Dumain. He screams in pain and disappears amidst flames. The ground shakes and the basement is engulfed by small flames. The girls all lie on the floor. _


	11. Part 11

_A few minutes pass, Piper begins to regain consciousness. She gets up slowly and notices her two sisters on either side of her lying there, seemingly unconscious _

Piper: Phoebe, Paige. Guys, wake up, you have to wake up. _(She moves closer towards Phoebe, who appears to have lost a lot of blood)_ Phoebe, no, you have to wake up. Come on Phoebe, don't die on me. Not again. _(Tearfully) _Please, don't leave me…. _(She holds Phoebe in her arms and cries)_

_A faint cough is heard from Paige, Piper immediately moves towards her. _

Piper: Paige? _(Holds Paige in her arms) _You're going to be okay, just wake up. _(Paige coughs again and opens her eyes, slowly)_

Paige: Piper? What's happening…?

Piper: Don't worry about it Paige, you're going to be okay. Can you get up?

Paige: Yeah, I think so… _(She strains to get up, Piper helps her)_

_Paige notices Phoebe_

Paige: Phoebe, oh god. _(To Piper)_ I have to heal her. _(She moves towards Phoebe and tries to heal her.)_ Come on, work, please...

_At that moment Billie gets up from across the room and looks over at Christy_

Billie: _(moves towards Christy) _Christy, wake up. You have to wake up.

_Piper turns around and looks at Billie. Billie looks back, terrified. _

Billie: Piper, I…I…

Piper: You're what? Sorry? Don't even think about it Billie. Look at what you've done…! Is this what you wanted? Are you happy now?!

Billie: No, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so… (_She stops as she notices Piper moving quickly towards her)_

_Piper grabs Billie and punches her, Billie falls. _

_Piper repeatedly punches Billie as Billie attempts to fight back. Piper uses both her hands to grab Billie by the neck and choke her. _

Piper: _(Angrily, as Billie chokes)_ let me finish what I started…

Paige: _(Still healing Phoebe)_ Piper! Stop…

_Billie uses her telekinesis to fling Piper off of her. Piper falls backwards. Billie gets up as Christy also begins to get up. Piper then gets up too and immediately heads for Billie. She is stopped by someone pulling on her arms_

Piper: Paige, let me go! _(Struggles to free herself from Paige's tight grip)_

Paige: Piper, no, it's okay, Phoebe's okay.

Piper: What? _(Looks back and sees Phoebe)_ Phoebe _(Paige loosens her grip and lets Piper go)_

Phoebe: I'm okay, I'm fine

_Piper calms herself down and smiles at Phoebe. The Charmed Ones look over at Billie and Christy, both of them now standing. _

Christy: Let's finish this once and for all _(she begins to create another ball of fire)_

Billie: No, Christy

Christy: What?

Billie: We can't do this, not anymore

Christy: Are you having doubts again?

Billie: Yes, aren't you?

Christy: No, this is what we must do Billie. Do we really have to go through this again?

Billie: It's not what we're supposed to do

Christy: It is our destiny Billie

Billie: Screw our destiny…I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that I'm okay with killing someone…taking someone's life. It's not right, no matter what the circumstances are and you know it.

Christy: Billie…

Billie: No Christy! I can't. I love you and I'd do anything for you but not this.

Christy: If we don't, they'll kill us anyway.

Phoebe: No we won't, not if you back off and realise your mistakes. It's not too late

Christy: Don't listen Billie, she's trying to twist things. Just like they always do

Billie: No, they're not the ones twisting things, you are. You made me believe that this was right when it's not. You turned me against them, you lied. Don't you see how the demons have corrupted you?

Christy: I'm not the corrupted one, you are Billie. You're so reliant…so dependent on people…so blinded by your need to be loved that you don't see anything else. Don't you know that they'll never accept you for who you are? Not like I do.

Billie: That's not what I want Christy. I just want us to live our lives, just us, somewhere away from here. I need to get away from this

Christy: Sadly, Billie, you don't really have a choice. You and I are the Ultimate Power and whether you like it or not, this is your destiny.

Billie: I do have a choice, and I choose not to do this.

Christy: So you're saying that you won't kill them? That you won't right their wrongs?

Billie: Two wrongs don't make a right…

Christy: In that case, I'm sorry…

Billie: For what?

_Christy begins creating another fireball, Billie takes a step backwards _

Billie: Christy, what are you doing?

Paige: _(To Piper and Phoebe)_ shouldn't we do something?

Piper: No, this is something that has to happen. They have to resolve it themselves.

Phoebe: I don't know Piper…We can't let Christy kill her

Paige: Phoebe's right, we can't

Piper: And what are we supposed to do?

Billie: Christy, don't do this

Christy: I have to, I serve the Triad

Billie: No you don't. Christy, please!

_Christy hurls the fireball towards Billie. In a reflex action, Billie averts the fireball and moves it back onto Christy. It hits Christy and the blast deflects off of her and hits Billie, sending her flying across the room. The impact of the blast pushes the Charmed Ones backwards, but not enough to pull them off their feet. Billie and Christy both scream and fall to the ground. Phoebe and Paige move towards them, attempting to save them, as Piper stands in the same position, silently. Christy disappears amidst flames, as does Billie. Phoebe and Paige look at each other and then look over at Piper, a genuine look of sorrow on each of their faces. _

Piper: _(with a sense of finality in her tone)_ it's over…


	12. Part 12

_The Angel of Destiny appears amidst gold lights, with Leo_

Angel of Destiny: Yes, it is

Leo: _(sees the girls)_ Piper, what happened?

Piper: It's a long story…I'll explain later

_Piper and Leo hug. As they do this, Leo looks over at Phoebe and Paige and smiles. They smile back. _

Angel of Destiny: This is how I had foreseen it would end.

Paige: They were supposed to die?

Angel of Destiny: Yes, it was not their destiny to live, it's yours.

Phoebe: Yeah, well… then why do I feel bad? I didn't want it to come to this. I didn't want it to end like this. Billie…she…

Paige: _(moves closer to Phoebe, consolingly)_ I know, honey

Angel of Destiny: Everything is as it should be, I should go now.

Piper: Wait…

Angel of Destiny: Yes?

Piper: I want to know something. Do we get to live our lives now, just like we've wanted to?

Angel of Destiny: I cannot answer that question

Phoebe: Can you give us a clue? Just a teensy one?

Angel of Destiny: Your lives are going to be different. Not demon-free as you might've liked but they are now of a much lesser threat to you. However, the future is unpredictable, and I am not allowed to divulge information to you.

Paige: How is that exactly?

Angel of Destiny: You've defeated all the evil that has stood in your way over the years; The Source, The Triad, and now the Ultimate Power. It may be a long while until you face another worthy adversary.

Piper: Not long enough.

Angel of Destiny: I must go now

Phoebe: Wait, wait

Angel of Destiny: What is it now?

Phoebe: Maybe you can explain something to me…I've been having this weird feeling, ever since I came back from the dead, so to speak, what is it?

Angel of Destiny: I am not at liberty…

Phoebe: I know, but I figure its something to do with my destiny right? And you're the Angel of Destiny, so…?

Angel of Destiny: _(sighs) _it would've perhaps been better coming from an Elder but…

Phoebe: _(hopeful)_ but…?

Angel of Destiny: If you must now, this feeling you've been getting is to do with your powers.

Phoebe: My powers?

Angel of Destiny: Yes, as an appreciative gesture for the work you've done over the years, the Elders have decided that you can have your active power of levitation back.

Phoebe: _(Surprised)_ Wha…Really?

Angel of Destiny: Yes, but any further power abuse will force them to reclaim it. Is that understood?

Phoebe: Yes, of course

Paige: What do we get?

Angel of Destiny: Excuse me?

Paige: Me and Piper, we've done work over the years too, don't we get something?

Angel of Destiny: Yes

Paige: Well, what?

Angel of Destiny: You'll see

Paige: What is that supposed to mean?

_The Angel of Destiny disappears._

Paige: Hey! What does it mean?

_The others laugh_

_Fade to a sunny morning on Prescott Street. Cut to the manor. Paige walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where Piper is preparing breakfast, Leo is also there, as are their children._

Paige: _(happily) _Good morning!

Leo: Morning

Piper: Someone's in a good mood today

Paige: Uh huh, why wouldn't I be? It's a lovely morning, Leo's back, you're happy, and my lovely husband is coming to breakfast.

Piper: And what about Billie?

Paige: Yeah, I was thinking about her last night and the Angel of Destiny was right; it wasn't their destiny to kill us. What happened last night, happened and we can't change that. I wish it could've ended a different way but it didn't. No use dwelling.

Piper: I guess that's a good view to take on it…

Paige: By the way, I have just one small question, what's the third thing you have that Billie doesn't…I mean didn't?

Piper: What do you mean?

Paige: Back at Magic School, you said there were three things you have; experience, friends in high places and…?

Piper: Oh, _(smiles coyly)_ I hadn't actually thought of that one; that was just for my amusement, to torment Billie.

Paige: _(laughs)_ Oh, Piper, _(teasingly)_ you're bad!

Piper: She had it coming. No one hurts my sisters and gets away with it.

Paige: Good point

Leo: _(watches Paige pouring cereal into a bowl)_ Milk?

Paige: Yes, thank you Leo.


	13. Part 13

_Flash to Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe has just got dressed; she hears a knock on the door. She opens it._

Phoebe: Coop!

Coop: Phoebe, hi

Phoebe: What are you doing here?

Coop: I just wanted to let you know that I… I love you Phoebe, with all my heart

Phoebe: Coop, I… I can't

Coop: Why not? I thought you loved me

Phoebe: I do…I do love you Coop, it's just…we can't. We're not supposed to.

Coop: Phoebe, it's okay, we're allowed to. It's not a forbidden love

Phoebe: Says who?

Coop: The Elders

Phoebe: What?

Coop: The reason the Elders sent me here was so that I could love you, so that we could be together.

Phoebe: _(incredulously) _Right

Coop: It's the truth, they are alright with it

Phoebe: Well, maybe I'm not.

Coop: Why not?

Phoebe: Even if the Elders are okay with it, don't you think this is moving too fast? We hardly know each other.

Coop: Phoebe, I know you, and I love you

Phoebe: I don't know you

Coop: There's plenty of time for that. Just say yes…say that you want to be with me…

Phoebe: _(hesitant) _Yes

_Phoebe and Coop smile and embrace in a kiss. _

Phoebe: Oh, we've got to go

Coop: Go? Where?

Phoebe: Well, Piper invited us around for breakfast. Now that it's finally over, maybe things can go back to being normal again.

Coop: And what about Billie and Christy?

Phoebe: I feel bad about it but there was nothing I could do, nothing any of us could do about it. We tried and it just wasn't good enough. We have to move on with our lives.

_Phoebe picks up her keys and opens the front door, Coop grabs her arm and spins her around towards him_

Coop: Why don't I take you there? It's a lot quicker.

_Phoebe smiles and they disappear in a pink heart. _

_Cut to the kitchen in the Manor, Phoebe and Coop appear in a pink heart_

Paige: Oh hey guys

Phoebe and Coop: Hey

_There is a knock on the front door_

Paige: _(almost instantly)_ I'll get it!

_Paige walks hurriedly towards the front door and opens it_

Paige: Hey there, hubby

Henry: Hey Paige, I'm glad you're okay

Paige: Yeah, so am I, come on in

_Henry walks in and the both of them walk to the kitchen. Henry is greeted by everyone. There is another knock on the door and Paige goes back to answer it; it's Victor. As Victor arrives in the kitchen, he is greeted by everyone. They all talk amongst themselves, cheerily. _

_Piper feels a chill and shivers, Phoebe notices and walks up to her_

Phoebe: What is it?

Piper: Did you feel that?

Phoebe: No, what?

_Paige notices her sisters talking_

Piper: It was like a cold chill

Paige: Supernatural chill?

Piper: I don't know

_Piper walks out of the kitchen and into the hall, Phoebe and Paige follow her_

Leo: Is everything alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, it's nothing, just a minute.

_The girls notice that the front door is wide open_

Paige: That must be it, then. It must've been me, sorry

_A gust of wind knocks down a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige together, smiling. Piper picks it up and the girls look at it for a while_

Phoebe: _(reflectively) _who'd have thought, huh, that we'd make it this far?

Paige: Certainly not me…a lot of things have changed in the last 5 years, for me anyway

Phoebe: Definitely

Piper: Yeah, I think that maybe I've been trying too hard to run away from this, you know, from all the demons and evil things in this world. Maybe I should accept it like the two of you do, my destiny that is.

Phoebe: Accept it? I know there are times when I don't want to do this anymore. _(Sighs)_ But then I remember it's a part of us, we can't change that.

Paige: Or maybe on some level we don't want to.

Piper: Be that as it may, there is one thing I know for sure

Paige: What might that be?

Piper: Whatever comes our way, we'll handle it……together

Paige: …always, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way

Phoebe: Witches forever?

Piper: …sisters forever…

_The girls smile, Piper puts the picture back upright onto the mantle; the girls look at the door which is still wide open. They walk back towards the kitchen, talking and smiling cheerily along the way. The door closes magically, as the sound of telekinesis is heard. Camera rises up and pulls back from the Manor, the triquetra dissolves in and flashes. Fade to black. _

This fan fiction was created by NJZ for the sole purpose of entertainment. Charmed and its entities are not my property, however this fan-fiction is. © NJZ


End file.
